Reencuentro
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Un hermoso y cómico reencuentro entre dos personas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas.


**Reencuentro**

El castaño estaba algo nervioso. No sabía bien el motivo, o quizás sí pero le daba terror admitirlo… ¿lo odiaría? Las posibilidades de que así fuera era nueve de diez y eso lo aterraba mucho.

Había permanecido con ella desde que se la trajeron a su casa por error y cuidó – contra su voluntad – de la pequeña. Él nunca había adoptado a nadie y la maldita asistente social se la enchufó igual como si de un animal se tratara. Aún estaba en juicio con la empresa aquella.

No habían permanecido más de dos meses cuando la envió con sus padres adoptivos reales, pero esos dos meses sirvieron de mucho como para encariñarse hasta las pestañas. Y eso no era algo bueno.

La separación había sido triste, aquella chica de once años – en aquel entonces – lloraba desconsolada cuando se tuvo que apartar de él y él sólo fingió ser frío y serio cuando por dentro era la misma María Dolores sufriendo por la triste despedida.

Jamás tuvo comunicación directa con ella, pero si con sus padres. Sólo quería saber como estaba y si era feliz. Dejó de llamar cuando sintió que ella estaba segura en aquel lugar y que ya no lo necesitaba.

Cuan equivocado estaba…

Ahora, siete años después, estaba demasiado nervioso por dicho encuentro por una cena de negocios en la cual los padres de ella y ella irían para terminar algunos negocios. El padre de la pelirrosa era un comerciante muy reconocido en todo Japón y en aquella fiesta se reunían desde comerciantes hasta abogados profesionales.

Maldita sea su suerte en la de convertirse en un gran detective y ser invitado por el alcalde. Se pasó la mano por el cabello nervioso, no se sentía así desde que era un adolescente y sentía nervios de estar con una chica a solas. Ahora eso era historia pasada porque se lo conocía como un playboy, un don Juan en cuanto a relaciones con el sexo opuesto refería.

Las féminas siempre terminaban rendidas a sus pies y era obvia la razón, era un hombre realmente apuesto, en forma y muy elegante y educado. Tenía fama de ser una fiera en la cama y nueve de cada diez mujeres pedían a gritos que la tomara en serio y formalizaran algo.

Pero no, él era un ave con grandes alas, alguien quien aún quería volar y ser libre como el viento…

…Más eso eran sólo excusas baratas…

Él había caído bajo… muy bajo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se enamoraría de una niña de once años? Bueno, he aquí que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de dicha criatura de dios; inocente, dulce y pura que no tenía ni idea de los pensamientos y fantasías libidinosas que poseía dicho portador de una mente brillante y maquiavélicamente monstruosa para resolver los casos más enigmáticos y complicados de toda la historia.

Para él la edad no es un factor relativo para una relación.

Pero ser diez años mayor que ella era otra cosas y la verdad con ella haría esa excepción, otra no tendría oportunidad, la mandaría a casa.

_Pobrecita Freya, ella jamás podrá ser parte de la lista…_

Y mientras pensaba en eso, en aquella hermosa rubia que se le había insinuado cada dos por tres, sonreía burlonamente. Ella era cinco años menor que él, era hermosa y atractiva, eran perfectos para formar una pareja de dos hermosos y agraciados seres, más no poseía lo que él quería…

_No es __ella_…

Observó a su alrededor y el líquido que estaba bebiendo se le atragantó en la garganta…

Allí estaba… hermosa como la recordaba y realmente… realmente…

_Por Dios… esa mujer es perfecta…_

Tragó nervioso, ella se veía sexualmente atractiva y endemoniadamente inocente. Dos combinaciones letales y atraíbles. Siguió observando por sobre su copa mientras bebía todo aquel líquido amarillento y burbujeante y la siguió con la mirada todo el tiempo hasta tenerla a unos pasos.

Ella parecía buscar a alguien y la leve emoción de pensar que podría ser a él le causaba estragos en lo más profundo de su corazón. Pero desechó la idea rápidamente y fijó su vista en otro lado.

La sorpresa que se llevó y que casi lo lleva a la tumba – casi muere ahogado por el champagne – fue tal cuando oyó una voz femenina llamarlo de la forma más poco formal y agradable posible.

— ¡Hey tú! ¡Donde demonios te habías metido!

— Qué modales… grosera — dijo como si nada, en el fondo burlándose de ella. Ésta lo tomó como un desafío y se acercó sin titubeos hacia el hombre, comprobando que seguía tan atractivo y arrogante como siempre.

— Grosero tú que nunca quisiste atenderme pedazo de idiota insensible…

— Hum — la miró fijamente y sus ojos se agrandaron al verla allí, con los brazos en forma de manija de jarra, aferradas a sus caderas, el ceño que, anteriormente, estaba fruncido y ahora temblando, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— Tonto… ¿Por qué no… por qué no me atendiste el teléfono? — secando furiosamente sus lágrimas, agachando la mirada.

— No quería que sufrieras…

— Pero lo lograste, ignorándome, lo lograste…

— Lo siento… — Loki tragó fuerte y sonrió apenado, esquivándole la mirada y apretando la copa en su mano —: Debes odiarme ¿no?

— ¿Acaso crees…que otra cosa podría hacer? ¿Nee?

No la miró, ella también escondió su mirada. Pero una sonrisa surcaba sus labios suavemente.

— ¿Quién crees que soy? Sabes que jamás lo haría… — él, atónito, dirigió la mirada hacia la sonrojada y llorona pelirrosa quien escondía sus manos en su espalda, refregándolas nerviosamente.

Loki sonrió genuinamente, era una de esas sonrisas que venían del corazón y sólo para la persona que tenía en una mano dicho corazón…

— Mayura… ven — extendió los brazos y ella corrió a él, abrazándolo con fuerza, procurando que eso no fuera un sueño y que él no se desvaneciera de sus brazos.

— Ba~ka1 — pronunció sonriente la pelirrosa. Luego se separó un poco y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, siendo suave y demostrando sus sentimientos en tal pequeño y dulce acto.

— Siempre — coincidió el sonriente castaño, escondiendo sus ojos verdes tras los párpados los cuales mostraban cierta paz al sentir a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

Y una vez más concluyo con una historia en la cual el castaño y la pelirrosa terminan juntos otra vez.

**Fin.**

* * *

**1**** ba~ka: **todos saben lo que significa y para el que no, significa tonto, idiota, etc. La cuestión aquí no es su significado sino este simbolito , bueno suele usarse para alargar alguna vocal y yo he hecho uso de ello. Sería algo así como _baaaka_.

* * *

**N/A:** _Holaaaaa… espero que les haya gustado como a mí al escribirlo. Siempre me aparezco con algo loco y extraño, debe ser por eso que en la vida real soy así xD_

_Beso mis niñas y por si hay algún niño o niños, beso para ustedes también._

_Sayonara minna y pueden dejar comentarios po~rque…_

_~ Una nueva fic hace feliz al lector y una review al escritor ~_

_¡No lo olviden!_


End file.
